Agape Lightning: Extra Scenes
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: This is a collection of short scenes that would have happened in the canon of Agape Lightning but didn't really fit in a certain place
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Here is my scenes from Agape Lightning. Enjoy!_

The first night her mother had died her father kept her by his side all night. Lambo, as well as the not even a year old girl could, patted at and held her fathers fingers as his shoulders shook. Her eyes closed as tears sprung to them.

She loved her father, but she felt like an emotional cripple in the face of such pain. Her father had been, essentially, a single parent, for as often as her mother was gone. Her mother had felt uncomfortable at the idea of a prodigy, an unnatural genius.

But her father was proud of her. Her father helped her learn things, and struggle past her physical limitations, all while running the family. And for him, it wasn't just a mafia group. He really cared about people. That was why, although small, the Bovino were really respected. It wasn't the technology, it was the people.

For all that legendary Bovino charisma, Lambo felt lacking. She took her fathers huge palm in her tiny baby hands and took a deep, shaking breath.

The fact her teeth were growing in made it hard to speak clearly, but she tried her best.

"Dear Papa in heav'n.. righ' now Lambo and Papa weely hurt. Mama is gone, and Mama was sorta gone from us a long time 'fore that. Please protek Lambo's and Papa's hearts as they heal. Papa in heaven, especially make Lambo's Papa happy again, cuz Lambo loves her Papa and wants Papa happy. Amen."

Lambo gasped in surprise as her Papa wrapped her up in a hug. "Oh little Lambo," he whispered to her. "Your Papa will be okay. Thank you for praying for your Papa." Lambo nuzzled into her fathers side.

"Ni' papa," Lambo whispered. Her papa ran his hands through Lambo's thick curls as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Lambo Bovino was almost a year old when she first met Nono Vongola. Her father, as boss of the Bovino, had a meeting with the Vongola boss. It was a rarity when a "lesser" mafia group such as his own could get into a meeting with the boss of the "top" mafia group, but they had a good reason.

"I had assumed you were bringing the possible Lightning Guardian candidate with you," Nono said in a deceptively passive and friendly voice. There was an undercurrent of steel in his voice that Lambo's father didn't catch, but she did.

Lambo had been "playing" in the corner, but knew she had to rescue her father.

She slipped forward and bowed deeply to Nono. "Lambo Bovino, at your service," she intoned in as serious of a voice as a teething child could get.

Nono looked taken aback as Lambo stood straight, on slightly wobbly legs. "This child, is not a Arcobaleno, is she?" he asked Don Bovino. Lambo's father shook his head.

"No, just a prodigy," her father said, ruffling her hair. "Papa!" Lambo pouted.

Nono smiled at the scene, before growing serious. "And she can generate the lightning flame?"

Lambo stepped forward once again, disliking the attention being paid to her father and not herself, when she was the topic of conversation.

"See, look!" Lambo declared, holding her hand up with a green flame in the center of her palm.

Nono reached forward with his own flame on his finger, touching it. The sharing of emotions flashed through each others flames. Nono could see that she honestly wanted to protect the Vongola, that she had compassion for the world, and that she would make an excellent guardian.. to even Xanxus, in truth.

Lambo saw this man was strong in heart, and heavily weighed between doing what was right and what was easy. She saw he often choose the decision that would help others and hurt himself in a personal manner. Putting his son into a temporary death was one of those things.

Lambo had a deep compassion for Nono after that. She took his finger in her little chubby hand. "I'm gonna protect the Vongola, and help you, okay, Nono?"

Tsuna wasn't the only one that called Nono grandfather, after this point.


End file.
